Sentimientos
by Yorick-kun
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de este tipo... No sean amables, sean honestos HaoxAnna
1. ¿que estoy sintiendo?

_- No podemos seguir así, no se si podré seguir soportando tu actitud, soy tu prometido y me tratas como un desconocido, a veces dudo si en verdad me quieres… _

Un molesto silencio abarco la habitación por unos momentos, como si se esperase una respuesta a lo dicho… Pero nadie dijo nada. Eso fue lo último que ocurrió antes de que las puertas se cerraran cuando salio.

Vi como la Itako quedaba en aquella solitaria habitación.

Note como bajaba una lágrima por su mejilla, ella trato de disimularla, pero no pudo…

Se percibía un aura de tristeza, por lo que me dispuse a marchar, baje del tejado silenciosamente y me dispuse a caminar, el aire en la habitación se tornaba tenso e incomodo, incluso para mí, Hao Asakura…

Caminaba sin compañía, recordando aquella escena, ¿Por qué discutir cuando se aman? me preguntaba…  yo parecía mas consiente de lo que uno sentía por el otro que ellos mismos…  Pero de que me preocupaba, ¿que sabia yo sobre el amor?  ¿Porque me interesaba lo que les ocurría? Me cuestionaba constantemente, aun sin poder apartar de mi cabeza el incidente anterior.

Me senté en una roca, y con mucho esfuerzo logre encender una pequeña llama, su calidez era muy agradable… al verla recordé al Espíritu de Fuego y eche de menos esos días, días de grandeza, días de "El Gran Hao"… Pero solo eran recuerdos. Estaba algo débil, pero no lo suficiente para ser vencido por uno de esos débiles amigos que tiene mi hermano… 

"Amigos", concepto tan extraño y desconocido para mi, tan odiado, amigos, son los causantes de mi estado, de que nada saliera como lo esperaba…

Estaba algo cansado, recostado en la aquella fría roca, miraba las estrellas… 

Siempre mire las estrellas como objetos inferiores a mi, pero esta ves me di cuenta de que soy muy pequeño, diminuto… Me hundí mi  nostalgia, la cual, acompañada del cansancio, me obligaban a cerrar los ojos, me hundía en un profundo sueño. 

Pero el profundo sueño se tornaba ligero, cada vez más y más ligero,  hasta el grado de que no pude volver a cerrar los ojos… Mi corazón estaba oprimido, latía cada vez más y más rápido, me sentí angustiado…

De pronto, descubrí la razón de mis sentimientos… no muy lejos, una figura se acercaba, la cual pude distinguir claramente. Era Anna Kyouyama…

Su rostro no expresaba ningún sentimiento, siempre supe que era fría, pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto lo era. 

Sus ojos, a diferencia de su rostro, si eran expresivos, estos expresaban un frió inmenso, esta ves el frío fue sustituido por dolor…

_- ¿Quien te crees que eres para estar rondando por aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenido, y menos para estar espiando por ventanas… ¿o que?  ¿Dejaste de ser el gran Hao para ser una asquerosa alimaña? Aunque a decir verdad siempre supe que lo eras…_

_Así que te ordeno que te marches de aquí, ¡y no regreses! _

Yo no decía nada, sus palabras eran frías y crueles, las sentía como punzadas en mi pecho…  

Por alguna razón que aun desconozco sus ojos se humedecieron, y se mantuvo en silencio tratando de contener su llanto. 

-_ ¿Te encuentras bien?  Le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta._

_- No es de tu incumbencia lo que me suceda_

_- Si, tienes razón… Lo siento_

Me levante y disponía a marchar, todo quedo en silencio, pero ella agrego…

_- Disculpa… me di cuenta de que desde que llegue no e dejado de hablarte en mala forma, y quisiera que me disculpes_

Me sorprendió el escuchar eso, nunca habría esperado una disculpa de Anna Kyouyama.

_- No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, pero a veces dicen que como te expresas refleja como te sientes… tal vez no es tu culpa, quizás solo pasas por un mal momento_

_- Tal ves…_

Creyendo haber establecido una pequeña conversación, me senté de nuevo en aquella piedra…

_- Pareces intrigada, ven acompáñame, las estrellas están hermosas esta noche… No tengas miedo, no voy a morderte_

Ella sonrió aunque estaba nerviosa, se veía algo preocupada, incomoda… Hablaba de diferentes temas, nada de importancia, solo trataba de que se sintiera mas relajada…

Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a hablar con más soltura, aun nada de importancia… Mientras que yo, decía nada, hermosos sentimientos y sombrías ideas daban vuelta en mi cabeza, mientras oía su voz, su maravillosa voz. Fui cayendo en una especie de encantamiento. Sentí que ese momento mágico no se volvería a repetir nunca. 

_- ¿Por que discutían? _Le preguntaba mientras deseaba que no se ofendiera con la pregunta o algo por el estilo… Se que fue atrevido de mi parte, pero tenia curiosidad, y quería cambiar de tema.

_- Pasa solo algunas veces, pero duele… Yoh parece no estar seguro de lo que siento por el…_  Respondió la Itako

Mi cabeza era un pandemonio: una cantidad de ideas, sentimientos de amor y odio, preguntas, resentimientos, y recuerdos se mezclaban y aparecían sucesivamente.

Mientras que ella, ella parecía volver a caer en su tristeza, pensé que era el causante por preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido.

Trate de ordenar el caos de ideas y sentimientos y proceder con método, como acostumbro.

Ella internada en su tristeza, bajo su cabeza… Yo, tomando su barbilla, levante su cabeza con cuidado.

_- No deberías estar triste…  _Le Dije suavemente

Empezaba a sentir su calor, sentía su respiración, por lo que me di cuenta de que me acercaba, y sin percatar lo que hacia, me deje llevar… La bese.

Hasta aquí el capitulo uno, espero que les haya gustado… Tratare de subir el próximo cap. lo más pronto posible…

Markos Chan

PD: Dejen los Reviews…


	2. Tu y yo

Mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras mis labios exploraban los suyos, los cuales contrarrestaban toda sensación de frialdad que ella expresaba... Me fui abriendo paso entre su boca, su lengua era calida, pero tímida. Mis manos temblaban al rozar su cara. Ella mantenía sus manos en mi pecho, presentí que quería oponer resistencia, pero no lo hizo, lo que me sorprendió tratándose de Anna.  
  
"¿!Que estoy haciendo!? ¿Por qué lo dejo hacerme esto?"  
  
La escuche cuestionarse varias veces mientras el beso se prolongaba. Mi calor corporal aumentaba, sostenía su cintura mientras me perdía en un mar de sentimientos, sentimientos que no espere sentir, por lo menos en esta vida.  
  
"Yoh".  
  
Algo de ira ofusco los sentimientos anteriores, me separe de su boca y la mire fijamente a los ojos mientras el nombre de mi hermano resonaba en mi cabeza. Note en parte de su cara un extraño tono rosa, pestaño unos momentos, como quien trata de despertar de un sueño, percato que observaba lo cual hizo que el color rosa que había notado anteriormente tomara tonalidades rojas. Volteo rápidamente dándome la espalda. Su delgado cuerpo bajo la luz de la luna hacia que otro montón de sentimientos estremecieran mi cuerpo. Me levante sin poder evitar que un poco de sangre llegara a mis mejillas, y lentamente me dispuse a acercarme a ella, de nuevo. Sin percatarlo, dio la vuelta antes que yo, proporcionándome un golpe que hizo girar mi cabeza.  
  
"Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerlo". Me miraba fríamente, esta vez su rostro no expresaba sensación alguna. Si que podía ocultar bien sus sentimientos, si es que tiene algunos.  
  
"Hagamos un trato". Le dije en un tono de burla. "Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, si me aseguras que no volverás a golpearme". Le propuse esto, aun sabiendo su respuesta.  
  
"No digas estupideces Asakura Hao". Ya lo imaginaba, por lo que lentamente, me aproxime de nuevo, mantenía mi actitud de confianza y superioridad, aunque dentro de mí, ni siquiera sabia que sentir, me sentía como un niño que explora algo desconocido, sabia lo que estaba por suceder, y eso me intrigaba. Por lo que no podía detenerme.  
  
Aun alerta no la detuve, lo deseaba, quería que lo hiciera. Tenia la marca de sus dedos en mi rostro, ella me miraba explotando de furia, mientras yo posaba mi mano sobre el sitio que había recibido el golpe, le sonreí por un momento. "Gran error, Anna" Sus ojos abrieron mostrando sorpresa, hasta ahora se había percatado de lo había echo, y de lo esto estaba a punto de ocasionar.  
  
Mis manos pasaron alrededor de su cintura, presionándola hacia mi, la mire a los ojos por unos segundos, que para mi parecían eternos, aun parecía sorprendida, estaba inmóvil, y aprovechando el momento, uní mis labios con los de ella, por segunda ves. Como niño que sostiene la mano de su madre, me aferre a su cintura, me abrí paso entre sus tiernos y delgados labios, mi cuerpo se estremeció con un simple roce de su lengua. Anna ya no oponía resistencia, parecía dejarse llevar, hasta que sus manos rodearon mi cuello, me apretó tan fuerte que no pude respirar, o al menos eso pensé. sus manos oprimieron mi cara con la suya, haciendo que la besara efusivamente. No lo podía creer, ella parecía desearlo.  
  
La mitad de mi vestimenta yacía en el suelo, solo tenia mis pantalones, los cuales se las estaba ingeniando para quitar, mientras continuaba fusionada a mi en el intenso beso. Mis manos habían deslizado la blusa de sus hombros, asiento que esta cayera y mostrara su desnudo cuerpo. bueno, no tan desnudo ya que conservaba su ropa interior, aún. Se separo por un instante al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su ropa, me miraba avergonzada con un tono rosa en sus mejillas. "No te preocupes, prometo no mirar mucho" le dije mientras la atraía a mi de nuevo en un abrazo. Se aferro a mi tiernamente buscando mi calor, la noche era fría, pero había dejado de sentirlo momentos atrás, estar cerca de ella me desconectaba de todo lo demás, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados e ella.  
  
Acariciaba sus hombros y brazos, mientras mis labios jugueteaban en su cuello. Sus manos habían logrado desatar mi cinturón, haciendo que mi pantalón cayera. "Creo que estamos a mano", me dijo mientras una mueca adornaba sus labios simulando una sonrisa. Pude notar que su ropa interior era un poco transparente, lo que me permitía ver parte de sus pechos, lo que provoco que mi cuerpo me jugara bromas pesadas. "Tanta sangre retenida en un solo sitio debe hacer daño" me dijo mientras miraba mi entrepierna, luego me sonrió y camino hacia mi para fusionarnos en otro apasionado beso. Comencé a mordisquear sus senos sobre el sostén, mientras mis manos se las ingeniaban para deshacerse de ellos. Una vez sin ellos, comencé a masajear y besar lo que encontré a mi paso, provocando que saliera un gemido de la boca de la Itako. Me encontraba sobre ella, recostados en la grama. Pensaba como habíamos llegado a aquella posición mientras me di cuenta de sus piernas se abrían para adoptar una posición mas cómoda. Rodeándome con sus piernas nos movíamos creando fricción en nuestros cuerpos. Era un hecho, estaba a punto de explotar. Anna giro, haciéndome quedar bajo ella. Se agacho colocando sus rodillas alrededor de mis piernas, y con sus manos bajo lo que me quedaba de ropa causando mi desnudez. Aproveche el momento para hacer lo mismo, girar dejándola debajo de mí, en la posición anterior. Besaba su cuello mientras bajaba lentamente, me detuve unos segundos en sus senos, y continué bajando hasta su ombligo, mis manos tomaron la libertad de deshacerse de la prenda que le quedaba. "Esta ves, si estamos a mano". Le dije mientras mi cabeza bajaba a su entrepierna, sus manos se posaron sobre mi cabeza mientras yo lamía y succionaba todo lo que encontraba. Otro gemido escapo de sus labios, esta ves diciendo mi nombre. Me encontraba impregnado de ella, su olor poseía mi cuerpo, pero quería más, y claramente ella también lo deseaba. Volví a subir encontrándome con su cara. retire algunos de los mechones que cubrían su cara, y la bese para dar riendas sueltas a mi lengua, que jugueteaba con la suya. Sus piernas volvieron a rodear mi cintura, pero esta ves, el roce fue mas intenso debido a nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Me separe de su boca y la mire por unos momentos, me miraba con deseo. "Adelante, solo hazlo". Luego de escucharla, una curva apareció en mis labios y me dispuse a penetrarla. Lo introduje lentamente, deseando no lastimarla, pero un gemido salio de sus labios, esta ves no de placer, si no de dolor. Me disponía a separarme de ella cuando sus piernas apretaron mi cintura contra ella. Esta vez me encontraba dentro de ella, literalmente. Nuestras caderas se movían sincronizadas a un ritmo lento, el cual fue acelerando mediante pasaban los minutos. Se veía extasiada, yo también lo estaba, mantenía su boca abierta, la cual selle con mis labios, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban mientras nos movíamos incontrolablemente. La noche parecía eterna, las estrellar nos sonreían mientras el brillo de la luna nos cubría. Entonces, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció durante unos cuantos segundos, mientras sus ojos se abrían en una mezcla de asombro, dolor, placer. Nuestros cuerpos se habían fundido en la mejor de las sensaciones. Perdí toda conciencia guante unos segundos, mientras duraba aquella sensación, ese clímax. Cuando volví en mi, me encontraba allí, con ella, yacíamos en la grama, extasiados, nuestros cuerpos aun juntos, empapados de nosotros mismos. Ninguno dijo una palabra, simplemente queríamos conservar aquel momento, aquel momento juntos.  
  
Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y tratare de subir el 3ro lo mas rápido posible, actualmente estoy trabajando en el. ^^ Arigatou por los Reviews 


End file.
